Dear Lily
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a Neurosurgeon. She gets closer to one of her patient name Lilian Williams. Lily shares her love story through the letters that her old love has written her. Gabriella Montez made a promise to reunite the two loves while she creates her own fairy-tale story after she meets the Golden basketball player, Troy Bolton.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Lily…**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

I ran inside the LA hospital as the phones continue to ring and the building became crowded as patients and their families, as well as doctors and nurses running around like crazy people. I inhaled as I take in the first day of me being a doctor. Doctor Gabriella Montez. I can feel the rush through me as I passed by the board with my name on it. Already saying I have a patient. Walking in the locker room I spotted my best friend Taylor Mckessie as she is already making herself at home. She sat on the bench with her knees prop up and her black hair slick back into a high bun.

"Look at you Doctor Mckessie," I said as I open my locker that stood on the other side of her.

"Well, good morning Doctor Montez, can't you believe it… 8 years later and we are finally doctors." She said as she put her book in her locker. She is changing into her scrubs while I did to. Taylor Mckessie has been my best friend since we were roommate freshman year in college. It was fate. We both are so a like and she grown to be a sister that I never had.

"I know right? Do you have any surgeries today?"

"I actually have two patients… It's kind of heartbreaking to know how busy this hospital is right now."

Before I could say a word in, my pager went off. "Well, I got to run! See you later, Tay!" I close my locker and run out, not without a last wave to Taylor and wishing her luck on her first day. As soon as I get to the ICU room, I hear my name being called as a group of nurses are pushing a bed towards one of the surgical rooms.

"What do we have here?" I ask as I keep the same pace as the nurses.

"Lilian Williams, age 74, she was in a hit and run, her brain is having external bleeding." One of the nurses said as we finally made it to the room. I was already being prep to start my first surgery of the day. "Also, Captain said this is your patient, on your watch."

I nod as I look at the face that looked like in peace, "it's okay Mrs. Williams, you are in good hands. I will not give up on you." I said to the close eye face.

As I finish my last surgery of the day, I couldn't help but feel that rush where I save two lives today. My first thought was to check up on Lilian Williams due to the fact I haven't heard any news of her awakening since the surgery was successful. I walk to her room, smiling at the nurses that congratulated me on the surgeries. I knock softly on the door of my patient and see a young looking girl with glasses look at me from seat next to my patient.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Montez, are you a relative to Lilian Williams?" I ask as I check Lilian's pulse and chart.

"I'm Kelsi Nelson, I'm her granddaughter," she gets up smiling politely, "is she going to be okay? Nobody has told me anything yet, until you got out of your last surgery." She looked worried and she holds on to her grandmothers hand as she waits for the news.

I smile, "she is perfectly fine and she is stable. Your grandmother is a fighter, I hope you know." Kelsi smiled as she kiss her grandmothers forehead. I watch as Lilian stirs awake and looks at me.

"Joseph?" She asked as Kelsi frown.

"No, Gram, it's Kelsi, your granddaughter. This is Doctor Montez, she save your life."

Lilian eyes lost a sparkle but still put on a smile. "Oh, my dear, I am sorry." She tries to get up but coughs weakly.

I go up to Lilian and gave my smile, "you are a very strong lady, Mrs. Williams. How you feeling?"

"Lily, you may call me Lily. Kelsi, my dear you look tired. It seems like I am in good hands. Why don't you go home and get some sleep." She said as she picks up Kelsi hand planting a kiss.

"Are you sure? Gram, I am okay staying here." Kelsi ask worriedly

"I can stay here for a bit and keep an eye on her. I was planning to stay here anyways." I smiled politely. Even though I made plans with Taylor and Sharpay Evans (my current roommate) to celebrate our first day of our careers, I don't think they will mind if I am an hour late.

Kelsi smiles at me, "thank you, Doctor Montez, oh if she ask for her box, it is right here…" Kelsi said as she hands me a box that felt a bit heavy. The carvings had Lily's name on it. "She will want to read something out of it once in a while."

I look at the box and then to Lily's sleepy face. "Okay, I will call you if anything happens or even the nurses. Just leave your number and name at the Nurse desk."

She nods and thanks me again as she leaves. I take out my phone texting Taylor and Sharpay saying I will be an hour late. I receive a text from both of them saying they will wait for me at my apartment. I put Lily box down before I walk out to grab a snack and a bottle water. I walk back in and see Lily awake, staring out the window. She has tears in her eyes and I knock softly on the door letting her know I am in the room.

"Well, how was your nap Lily? You doing alright?" I say while sitting on the chair that Kelsi was sitting on.

She looks at me and smiles weakly, "I am in a hospital bed and having someone take care of me… I think I'm fantastic," she says sarcastically. It made me giggle as her eyes sparkle at me. "You, my child, have a beautiful smile and laugh. I bet you have a wonderful man at home."

I blush as she takes in my face features. "Oh, I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"How old are you?"

"I am 27, do I look very old to you?" I say jokingly.

"You look very young, my child. You are still young, why are you still here with me? Why don't you go enjoy your young life and find a handsome boy," she smiles.

I giggle, "Ah, but I want to hang out with you for a little bit, just to make sure you are still young and healthy as ever before I leave." I wink at her. I see her eyes lock on the box next to me, "do you want your box?"

Lily looks at the box, "Did you see what is inside the box?"

I never thought about opening it. But I was curious. It look like there was a lot of memories in the box as Lily lost a little bit spark in her eye that I thought I got back. "No, may I ask what's in it?" She finally looks at me again and she smiles.

"Open it… and will you read me the first letter?" She ask and I pick up the box opening it slowly. I was amazed how many letters was in this box. It look like about more than 200 letters. I look for the first letter being careful, the letters looked very old and fragile. I finally find the first letter and I grab it. Then open it slowly.

 _Dear Lilian Williams,_

 _Or should I start off by saying 'Dear Lily Williams". I wouldn't want you to be hitting me with your book again by saying your name wrong. I couldn't believe that me, out of all people who didn't believe in love… fell in love at first sight. I can still hear your voice as you sang a Christmas coral walking through the park. You had your purse and held tightly to a book as you sang a skip through the park, ignoring every stare you got. Age 16, and you put a smile on my face. You sat down in your blue school uniform with her brown curly hair up in a high pony tail. I just knew, I had to get to know this strange girl._

 _I purposely through the baseball towards you, it laid right next to your foot. You didn't even notice, you were just so into a romance novel that I never heard of. When I got close to you to grab the ball. Your eyes still never left that book. You intrigued me more and when I finally said hello. You look at me frightened and hit me hard with your book. It made me laugh that your self-defense was hitting me with your book. You look angry as I continue to laugh and yelled at me saying, "How dare you disrespect Lilian Williams!"_

 _I smile as you said your whole name. For a girl who was frighten easily, she was very open about her name. That was something we need to work on. Not having you scream your name out in the open, in front of a stranger. "Lilian Williams, huh?" She looks at me with shock eyes. "No, it is Lily Williams. Now shooo… Stop disturbing me." I can't forget how feisty you were and I knew… in that moment. You have my heart._

 _"Well, Lilian Williams… I'm Joseph Endress. I hope I will get to see you again." I knew the wink was a cocky attempt to get your feisty out. Soon I was hit again by your book. You screamed at me saying it was "Lily" not "Lilian". I grab my ball and wink again as I ran off. I will always remember that conversation. I will always remember the way you stood with one hand on her hip and your piercing blue eyes glaring right at me. I knew that no matter what, I was going to see you again. I knew that fate will bring us together._

 _Love,_

 _Joseph Endress_

I finish reading the letter as I got goosebumps and look into Lily's eyes who had tears in it.

"He did find me. Actually, that cocky boy follow me everywhere till I finally said I would go to the school carnival with him." She smiles a little.

I smile a little, curious about what happen next. I know Lily could tell as she continue her story about this mystery man. "He was my first love. Though he was from a family that my parents would never respect or accept. What could I say, my papa had money and his family didn't. Therefor we couldn't be together. But we made sure we stayed together. My child, don't waste your time here with me. Go enjoy your life. You are only young once."

I look at the letters in the box, "Lily, may I come back and read more of these letters with you?" I look at the time and I knew I should be heading home. But I was intrigue. It was a love story and I was pull into it.

Lily looks at me with another smile, she put her hand over mine, "You can continue reading the letters and when you come back on her next shift, you can read me some more. How about that?"

I nod eagerly. "Let me check everything to see if they are okay before I leave." Which I did. My mind was flooded with questions. I knew Lily was too exhausted to even explain to me. I guess I have to read the letters.

"and Doctor Montez, go make memories. When you are my age… these memories is more valuable than you think it is."

Like Sharpay and Taylor promise, they did wait for me. They were already having a glass of wine waiting for me to finish getting ready. Taylor and I met Sharpay Evans during freshman orientation of college. We weren't close to her till Senior Year and we were all studying for Grad school prep exams. She soon became my roommate with Taylor and I, until Taylor decide to live with her sister. It was just Sharpay and I, with many visits of Taylor. We are the three musketeers, though Taylor and I were doctors and Sharpay is a fashion designer.

I walk out of my room with my long Burnette curls lay on my chest, I threw on some dark skinny jeans with a purple low V top that hugged my curves. I did put on some make up and put on some flats. Soon we had a few shots in us and headed off to the club once the uber driver finally made it to the house.

"Ah, girls! We finally made it to the huge chapter of our lives!" Sharpay says as she screams over the music that was blasting in the club.

"Cheers ladies!" Taylor puts her drink up and clinked with ours.

We took a few more shots and had a few more drinks and the alcohol has hit our system as I felt buzz but didn't know about Taylor or Sharpay. We were on the dance floor, moving our bodies to the bass of the electronic music. As soon as our drinks were done we went back to the bar to grab some more. We were laughing and still dancing, until two boy's shows up giving interest in Taylor and Sharpay.

"Hello Ladies, up for any shots?" the one with an afro winks at Taylor, as she roll her eyes. "Or how about some body shots?"

"Oh please, if that's how you are going to pick me up, you will have to do a little bit better." Taylor says as the afro dark skinned boy frown. His friend laugh and order 6 shots. That made me a little bit confuse.

The afro man's friend, who had the same color skin smile at us and stuck out his hand towards Sharpay, "I am Zeke Baylor, this is my boy Chad Danforth."

Sharpay puts on her million dollar smile and gets closer to him, Taylor and I knew that she was completely interested. "I am Sharpay Evans."

The afro man name Chad looks at Taylor like a love sick puppy, "and you are?"

"Taylor Mckessie, not interested." I knew she was interested, she just wanted to keep this boy on his toes. I giggle at the game she was playing.

"Yo, guys, I thought you said you were going to wait for me on the other side of the bar." A blue eye boy came out of nowhere.

"Oh, we were until we saw these pretty ladies, and thought we should give them our wonderful presence." Chad said winking at Taylor who scoff. The blue eye boy eyes look at all of us and I gave him a small smile and wave when he caught my eye. He was breathtaking. His dirty blonde hair was cut and spike up, his piercing blue eyes were vibrant and his upper body was muscular. "This is Taylor, that's Sharpie…"

Sharpay scowled at him, "It's Sharpay!"

Chad swallowed and then look at me," Sorry I didn't catch your name…"

I giggled at how scare Chad was of Sharpay. "I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Troy Bolton." The blue eye hunk says still staring at me, hmm his name sounds familiar. "So what was your reason of going out tonight?"

"It was Taylor and I first day of the job, so we are celebrating." I say as I continue to dance to the music.

Zeke comes with the shots and we all took it at the same time. We follow them to a booth after getting another drink each. We all sat as we talked.

"What do you guys do?" Chad ask as he puts his arm on the seat behind Taylor.

"Taylor and Gabriella here are neurosurgeons at Los Angeles hospital. I am a fashion designer." Sharpay says like she is a proud parent. "What you guys do?"

Before Troy could speak, Chad jump in and did the honors, "Zeke here owns his own restaurant and is the best cook in the world, Troy boy and I play for the Lakers."

I knew his name sounded familiar, "Oh, so is that suppose to impress me?" Taylor says as Chad's cocky smile disappear. She isn't really taking it easy on him.

"wh-well uhh.." Chad stumbles on finding words. Troy, Sharpay, Zeke and I laugh quietly as Taylor smirks. "Well, I guess not." He says. We all talked and continue drinking. Zeke and Sharpay disappear on the dance floor. As Chad and Taylor drunkily got closer and had a conversation with themselves. Taylor still playing hard to get while Chad is not giving up.

I watch as them too got into a deep conversation, I didn't realize Troy staring right at me. I could feel his body move closer to mine as he whisper in my ear," Want to dance? Leave these two alone for a bit?" I felt shivers go down my spine and I turn to him not realizing how close our faces are. I nod my head and we both finish our drink with one gulp. He leads me to the dance floor as we dance face to face and then he twirled me around putting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer to him. My back was face to him as I started to close my eyes and grind on him to the beat of the song. I hear him moan a little bit as a he pull me even more closer. I felt his breath on my neck and his hands wondering around my body. I had butterflies in my stomach and I felt a little light headed. I cannot believe I am dancing with the one and only Troy Bolton. Well… I cant believe I am grinding on Troy Bolton. I look up to him over my right shoulder as his head got closer and closer.

Then the lights turn on. Meaning… the club was closing down. Everyone groan and Troy and I shot away from each other. He rubbed the back of his neck smiling at me. "Here let us walk you back to your place?" He grab my hand and we soon ran into everyone else. I blush as Troy gave me his coat and pulled me in closer to him.

"This was sooooo much fun! We all should get together again!" Sharpay said drunk. She was leaning onto Zeke and he seems like he was pretty drunk as well.

"Oh yeah! I'm having an opening with my restaurant on Saturday night. You guys should come! The opening will be so much better with this gorgeous girl right next to me." Zeke says as he puts his arm around Sharpay. She giggles as he kissed her cheek.

Troy and I stay quiet as we watch our friends make drunk fools of themselves. I can feel the alcohol in my system but having Troy next to me made me nervous.

"I had a great time," Troy said breaking the silence. "I'm guessing we will see more of each other." He winks at me and I couldn't help but blush again.

"I don't know, maybe…" I say as I walk backwards looking at him, teasing him a bit. The alcohol was helping me push the nervous feeling aside.

"Why maybe?" Troy raises his eyebrow in amuse. Keeping close to me watching my every move.

I smirk at him as I watch him check me out, "because I don't have your number and you don't have mine… and these guys… are too drunk to realize they don't have a way to contact each other." I wink at him and Troy picks up his pace and grabs my waist.

"Ah, you are such a tease. Maybe we should change that huh?" He gets closer to my face. Before he could kiss me. I threw his jacket back at him and ran through the sprinklers that was going off in the park. Taylor soon followed me as we started dancing like weirdos in the sprinklers. Sharpay was too caught up in Zeke to notice. I look at Troy and stuck my tongue at him. He drop his jacket and soon ran off towards me picking me up and spinning me around. "You are crazy…"

"Oh, I know… but can you handle it?" I ask in a whisper as he put me back on my feet. If he still didn't have a strong grip on me.. I knew just then I would probably fall over because my knees felt a bit weak.

I felt like he was going to kiss me the closer his face got to me. Instead he pushes me back towards the sprinkles making me even more soaking wet. I glared at him as he runs off and I ran after jumping on his back.

Oh Lily, here is to making memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

"Alright guys, another successful surgery. Great Job!" Gabriella said excitedly, everyone applauds and grinning. "Another successful day. You all can go to lunch. Next surgery, will be in a few hours." She goes to the surgical wash room taking off her gloves and washed her hands. She closed her eyes dreaming about her night. It came to her, she had a enough time to check on the one patient she was looking forward to see the moment she left her room. Lily.

Gabriella knocked on the door, finding Lily Williams turning to her smiling. "My dear, what has gotten you glowing on this cloudy day." Lily said, her eyes giving Gabriella permission to let her sit. "You have met a boy, haven't you?"

Gabriella blushed and shook her head, "aren't you a noisy one, Mrs. Williams. How are you feeling today?" Lilly chuckled and shook her head and said, "I would be better if you told me what has gotten into you." Gabriella checked Lilly's blood pressure and making sure everything was going smoothly.

"How about a trade… one letter for the story of last night?" Gabriella said sitting in the chair next to Lilly. Grabbing the box that was placed on the night stand, she went through the box grabbing the next letter in line.

"Awe, what a tease. Okay sounds like a fair trade." Lily pushes herself to a more comfortable sitting up position.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _The smell of your hair smells like lavender. When the wind blows through your hair, I can get a whiff of that beautiful smell. Whenever you aren't near, I can close my eyes and still get the strong sense of Lavender. Your eyes get sparkles when you stare at the full moon that shines over you. You were holding the huge teddy bear you won by yourself. You yelled at me when I told you I wanted to win that huge teddy bear for you._

" _What you think I am not a strong independent woman? I need a man to win something for me? Who do you think you are?!" I couldn't stand to laugh at your stubbornness. You won that teddy bear… but at that moment you also won my heart. I never met a woman so stubborn and independent as you. You refused me letting to pay for you and hold your hand. I just knew I wouldn't give up on you. I know you do care about me, you were just afraid of letting yourself go. When girls say hello to me, you pout and glare at those girls. Standing so close to me. You would even let me put my arm around your waist and I could tell it gave you goosebumps and I had some kind of effect on you._

 _When I make you nervous you bite the lower part of your lip, you play with a strand of your hair looking down. You still kept your energy when you pulled me to rides and jumped up and down acting like a kid. My heart melts and I still get butterflies remembering the first time we kissed. You were annoyed that I tried to make a move on top of the ferris wheel saying it was very cliché and cheesy. You almost slapped me when I tried to move a strand of hair out of your face and behind your ear. I caught your hand just in time. In your eyes I could tell that you were frightened but you did you want to kiss me. We leaned in slowly. And It felt like fireworks that my lips was able to touch your soft lips. Finally, I got to kiss Lily Williams. I felt like at that moment, I was the luckiest guy in the world. I was a winner. I won the art of an Angel. She is my angel._

 _Love,_

 _Joseph._

"That boy had the nerve to make a cliché move. I never let him down about that. I teased him of how he was more cheesy than grilled cheese. That day, I felt a warm feeling and rush in me." Lily smiled and she was on cloud nine. She held her heart necklace tight and close to her heart. "He was very witty and that boy had that charm. It made me even more annoyed. How dare that boy have that charm. It made me weak in the knees." Gabriella giggled.

"You wouldn't let that boy catch a break," Gabriella said.

"You got to let these boys work for it. If they give up so easily, they aren't worth your time. You don't chase boys… Let them chase you, if they respect you they are worth the time of day."

Gabriella thought of Troy, "Joseph loved you a lot huh? This man adored you, I wish I can get that one day."

Lily looks at Gabriella and grabs her hand, "You are a beautiful girl, I prayed you would walk through those doors and have that glow. Love is difficult, complicated… but at the same time its exhilarating, fun, warming, and full of adventure. You will know if the right one comes… When he does come around he will be on his knees doing anything for you. Now, who is this man you met?"

Gabriella took a deep breath in and opened her mouth…"Gramm? How are you feeling?" Kelsi walks in with flowers, kissing her grandma's forehead. "Good morning Dr. Montez, How is she doing?"

"She's doing great, I told you this woman is very strong lady, this is a fast recovery." Gabriella patted on Lily's hand. Gabriella's page went off and she checks on the small box. "Well, duty calls. Thank you, Lily, for another wonderful time. I will come back and check on you before I head out. It's good seeing you Kelsi, let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Dr. Montez, next time you walk through the doors, I want to know what happened. I'm not letting you off that easy." Lily said pointing a finger at her. Gabriella laughed walking out the door. She finds Taylor by the nurse desk rubbing her temples.

"Sounds like someone is having a rough day." Gabriella chuckled as the nurse handed her a chart and Gabriella looking through it, writing some notes.

"Tequila… not the best hard liquor in the world. The man buying it… is now my worst enemy for even offering it to me." Taylor said sipping on some water. "Congrats on another wonderful surgery!" She turned leaning on the desk looking up at Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head. She thought about Lily's letter and words. "What is going on with you and afro man?"

"He texted me this morning, seeing what we are doing tonight." Taylor sighed, "I don't know Gabs. Basketball players can be boneheads. They are athletes and who knows they could be cocky assholes the second time we meet them."

Gabriella hands back the chart to the nurse and thanking her. "Well… you never know if you don't give it try. Who knows they could be nice!"

"Sharpay already hooked up with Zeke. Apparently, he made her breakfast in bed."

"Shut up! No way," Gabriella said in shock, "about time, Sharpay finally found a guy who will pamper her. She is a sucker for those kind of guys, especially if they can cook. She probably feels like she hit the jackpot."

Taylor and Gabriella laughed, then both of their beepers went off.

Gabriella plopped on the sofa in her living room after the well needed bath she was wanting all day. She grabbed her phone, finally having the chance to go through her text. Sharpay sent her a text letting her know that she will be home later that night and one from a number she didn't recognize.

 _ **Hey tease.**_

Gabriella smiled and felt her whole body got a wave of excitement. She knew exactly who that is.

 _Hey creeper, how did you get my number?_

She sent the text message biting on her finger nail. Waiting in anticipation.

 _ **I know some people who gave me this helpful information. I would like to see you again.**_

She was thinking of some clever thing to say. It's not like she didn't want to see him. She did have a long day and a day off tomorrow. Maybe it was a good night to hang out anyways. But will that make her sound too eager? She remembered Lily's words about not chasing after a boy. But what if she does want to chase? It's Troy Bolton they were talking about. Gabriella sighed and finally responded. Wanting to give herself a pat on the back.

 _What if I don't want to see you again? ;) I am flattered you went through a lot of work to get my number though._

 _ **Well. That hard work should be rewarded don't you think? A little bird told me you have a day off tomorrow and that you aren't doing anything tonight.**_

 _Well that little bird might be right and might be getting kicked out of this apartment. What makes you think that I want to spend my day off with you?_

Gabriella smacked her head with her hand. She sucks at this. She hasn't talked to a guy since high school. How the hell do you play hard to get? She heard her front door open and automatically she knew that was Sharpay.

"Gabriella, you home?" Sharpay yelled from the kitchen.

"In the living room!" Gabriella got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"You wouldn't believe how much more shit I have to do for this Fashion Show. It's one week away and I feel like I'm already behind." Sharpay grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinets and pours two glasses of wine for her and Gabriella. "How about you?"

"Another successful day, do you need any help? I know how stressful it could be!"

"No, I'm okay. Just starting to get too distracted if you know what I mean." Sharpay says winking. "Oh by the way, I invited some people over tonight."

"Oh yeah, how are you and Chef Baylor?" Gabriella smirked and sat on the bar stool.

"We are getting to know each other real well…" She winked and sat across from her. Gabriella hears her phone go off and she excitedly grabs her phone, excited to see the response.

 _ **You will change your mind real fast in about a second. ;)**_

Gabriella looked at her phone screen in confused. Then the door bell rings and Sharpay and her head turns to the door. "Oooo Goody, they are here!" Sharpay grins and runs to the door. Gabriella runs to the nearest mirror and looked at herself. Tank top and work out shorts? Sharpay couldn't give her any warning? She ran her fingers through her curly hair making sure there isn't a strand out of place. She checked herself one more time, knowing that'll be as good as it gets.

"HI! You brought food, YUM!" She heard Sharpay from the other room. Gabriella sat quickly back on the bar stool and pretending she was occupied on the first app she touched. Facebook. Guess that will do. She heard the voices now in the same room as her.

"Hey what up Gabriella!" She heard Zeke and she got up and hugged him. "Long time no see!"

"Sober too!" Gabriella says giggling. She looked over behind him and found the blue eye boy smirking at her as he checked her out. "Well hello to you to, you know it's very rude to stare." She smirked back at him as he grinned.

"What, no hug?" Troy says as Zeke and Sharpay were occupied warming up the food. Gabriella sipped on her wine as she glared at him. He chuckled and put the beer in the fridge as he grabbed himself a can and plopped himself next to her.

"Make yourself right at home, Bolton." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Oh I will, don't you worry." He winked at her. She tried really hard not to blush and turned her direction to Zeke and Sharpay. "Where's Taylor?"

"She is still at the hospital, she has a busy day today," Sharpay turned her direction to Troy. "Poor girl had a late surgery."

Troy tried to rub Gabriella's upper leg and she kept pushing his hand away, making him smirk.

"So, Zeke! Ready for the big opening?" Gabriella said as she tries to move Troy's hand which was resting on her lower back.

Zeke beamed," It took me my whole life to save for this restaurant and I finally got it. I am so nervous but excited at the same time." Zeke started plating the food and handing it out to each person. They all gathered around eating the food, devouring the delicious food Zeke made. After, Zeke and Sharpay disappeared to the bedroom, doing who knows what.

Gabriella sits on the couch with a full glass of wine, she felt the warmth of a muscular body next to her. "My stomach is going to explode." She says as he grins at her.

"That's how I feel every time it's a blessing and miserable at the same time." Troy says scooting close to her, "So…"

Gabriella looks at him with an eyebrow up, feeling her heart beating out of her chest. "So…?" Her hands getting all sweaty, anticipating on what's going to happen next.

Troy's face gets closer and her breath starts getting shaky. He looks at her lips, licking it. Gabriella moves in closer. Right when their lips were about to touch, Gabriella grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, giving all her attention towards the TV. She smirks. Troy groans, smiling a bit and shaking his head.

"You are a tease!" He reached out towards her grabbing her waist tickling her. She laughs trying to pull him away.

"Hey- stop! Troy!" She said defeated, laughing.

He stops and look at her. "You are so beautiful," He says as she is under him and he lifts his hand moving her hair out of her face. He caress her face leaning in. "There is no stopping me now, Gabriella Montez." Her heart skipped a beat as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leans in close, kissing her lips ever so softly and she kiss back. The kiss deepens as both rubs against each other in a rhythm. They pulled back for a second to catch some air as they grin silly at each other, and they continued roughing the kiss.


End file.
